trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Maresch
"When you hear my voice, you need to do exactly what I tell you to." - Merrick's first words to Kira. Overview Kira Maresch is a former East-German national who was involuntarily turned into a Mittageisen by Araska Development on behalf of a political espionage operation by the Central Intelligence Agency. At the time of the 1989 Incursion, she was seventeen years old. During her teenage years, she became involved with Aryan-Supremacy street-gangs, falling out of contact with her immediate family. This bumped her to the top of the selection list for the Mittageisen Project on account of her perceived social irrelevance. Biography Early Life Born of an ethnically German refugee mother, Maresh's childhood in the Soviet Bloc was somewhat typical for the era. A lack of support, both financial and social, led to Maresch becoming socially withdrawn and detached from reality after her mother died. Unable to pay rent, she ended up homeless for a short while before getting picked up by a group of street-thugs who identified with a eugenicist ideology similar to that of the NSDAP. Young, angry, and impressionable, she quickly decided to fraternize with the subculture, eventually coming to commit morally ambiguous crimes against Romani people for what she considered their genetic inferiority. Mittageisen Merrick Harrington, a CIA agent, had been working with the idea of combat-designated augmented humans for an extended amount of time before Kira became the next subject. Crow-men, undercover CIA agents interwoven into Soviet society, had bagged Kira on a freezing night in the rain, understanding her lack of presence in normal society would ensure she would not be missed. Airlifted to a medical facility in Virginia for conversion, most of her relevant organs were replaced with prosthetic stand-ins and her memory was obscured with psychological conditioning. The conversion left her with a notably unsettling appearance, seeming unnaturally skinny and empty-faced. Returned to the GDR with no memory of her previous life, she woke up in a dilapidated half-functional government bunker facility with nothing but a Sony Walkman, a pair of headphones, two AA batteries, and a cassette tape labeled, "PLAY ME." Appearance Nothing of Kira besides her arms is ever shown in Mittageisen. She wears ballistic-fiber-woven gloves with 'DIRECT COMBAT SUIT' stamped on them. She has two hospital bracelets from Virginia that list her blood-type as being A-, along with a Fall-Risk notice and a Do Not Resuscitate order. Her fingers and arms are covered in dried blood. Development Early concept art and texture-work dabbled in the idea of tattoos and different outfits. Several pieces depicted her with a swastika tattoo on her face as part of an intentionally offensive satire of the western first-world perception of other countries and cultures. At one point in development, she had a Celtic Knot tattoo on the inside of her arm. Similarly, her arms used to be a tartan/plaid-reskin of Gordon Freeman's HEV-suit arms from Half-Life 2 with the Phoenician Samek printed on the back of her hands. The name Kira Maresch is a portmanteau of Kira Roessler, a bassist of the Hardcore Punk band Black Flag, and Christine Maresch, a character from a 1983 movie named Hostage.